regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
That "Thing" Between Them
That "Thing" Between Them is an episode of The Extordonary Regular Show. Summary Nate and Sandra seem to be a relationship, but something is making them nervous about telling the rest. Transcript *(The episode starts at Sandra's room, where she is seen in bed, sleeping) *'Nate': (Comes in as Sandra awaken and flinched) *'Sandra': Phew, its just you Nate, what are you doing here anyways? *'Nate': Uh, you OK? It's 9:30 AM. How late did you sleep? *'Sandra': (Sigh) Unfortunately, I got drunk and high from drinking too much vodka since 2:05 AM, so after that, my brain felt dizzy, causing me to loose consciousness. By the way, I think I'm hungry. *'Nate': Well I already ate some pancakes, can I make you some? *'Sandra': Actually I wanted something more than a normal breakfast, um come closer please. *'Nate': (Gets on the bed with Sandra) Well what is it? *'Sandra': (Hugs Nate and kisses him) *'Nate': (blushes) W-Why? Why were you up so late? Was there a party? *'Sandra': Well, I got drunk since i was having a sex party with the others, like you know, some other ladies from the park, including some men. *'Nate': That explains why you were sleepy. Well... (Kisses Sandra) *'Sandra': Wait, let me think about this. *'Nate': Wait what? *'Sandra': Uh, remember what happened with Mordecai and Nicole? *'Nate': They were the worst match together, and that's why they broke up. *'Sandra': Hopefully, we weren't the worst match, I can feel the love inside my heart. (Blushes) *'Nate': Wow, that was kinda cheesy. *(At the park, with the rest) *'Thel': I believed that none of js have ever seem to seen Nate since about 4 Earth Hours ago. *'Rtas': Well I thought he went to pick up Sandra. *(Nate arrives in his Mercedes-AMG GT) *'Nate': What do you want, Mordecai? Who the hell starts park meeting at 5 AM? *'Mordecai': I should say it was Zim ad Gumball, they have a meeting for there, for some reason. *'Nate': It better be a good damn reason. *(Back at the Park) *'Zim': So, here is the thing. *'Gumball': You have been wondering why we called a meeting for all of us. *'Nate': Why? First, why start at 5 AM? Not everybody can wake up at 5 AM. *'Zim': Silence! I mean, well me and Gumball were the only ones who can wake up at Earth's timeline of Earth's 5 in the planet's morning. *'Gumball': Thats probably true, but the good reason is that, we decided to give you a pair of 24 Day energy drinks. *'Nate': So that was the point of the meeting? Isn't there something else? Am I in trouble for doing something? *'Zim': We even brought some irken technology security mode computers to help you see what can be look like during the nighttime. *'Gumball': We are especially decided to give ourselves an Earth week vacation at Planet Summercog. *'Nate': Uh, yeah, I get it. Why did you call me here? Why do you need me here? *'Zim': Well duh, we decided to remid you that your also gonna be having a vacation, since you worked so hard. *'Nate': Well, thank you. Is, uh, everyone going or just me, you two and someone else? *'Zim': All of us, except for Benson. *'Nate': Good. So, does everybody know? *'Zim': Yes, everybody knows. You've been asking a lot of questions. *'Nate': Sorry, I'm just worried. *(At Summercog) *'Sandra': (Whispers) Nate, there is something I have to tell you. *'Nate': (Whispers) Is it that you love me? *'Sandra': (Whispers) Yes. (Kisses Nate on the cheek) *'Nate': (Blushes, but chuckles) That escalated really quickly. *'Sandra': (Whispers) What do you mean? *'Nate': I already feel like marrying you, and having sex with you, I guess... *'Sandra': I know. (Patting Nate's head) *'Nate': Well, do you want another child? *(Sandra is already seen taking off her bra) *'Sandra': (only has underwear on) I'm ready if you are, baby. *(Nate and Sandra started to have sex) *(Subtitle: 1 Hour Later) *(Nate is taking a hike with Zim and Gumball) *'Nate': So, are there any certain vacation spots around here? *'Zim': We already got to Summercog's hotel stations. Besides, you already got a room from one of the Hotel stations on Summercog. By the way, you kinda smell like uh...sperm? *'Nate': I think it's because Mordecai raped Nicole last night. Sperm went everywhere and now I can't get it off me. *'Gumball': He's still obsessed with her? *'Zim': I think what Nate said proves it all. *(Back at the room, the next day) *'Sandra': Nate, I think I got pregnant. (Blushes) *'Nate': Already!? I was hoping to get married when I was older. *'Sandra': Relax, we have about 9 months until its born, I even hope the baby is a boy. *'Nate': Oh, God. I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent yet. *'Sandra': (Calms Nate by petting him) Its alright, the baby will love both of us. And I promise you'll be a good parent. *'Nate': But who will provide the money? *'Nicole': You want a baby? *'Sandra': What- *'Nicole': I'll keep it a secret, OK? *'Sandra': (Blushes) Alright. *'Nicole': Nate, I think you should keep Sandra in her house until the baby is born. *'Nate': What about Zack? *'Sandra': Zack can go out with the rest. *'Nate': Okay. *'Sandra': If only we find a ship to get us back to Earth. Trivia *This is the first episode in The Extordonary Regular Show to show Nate and Sandra's relationship. *Due to its sexual nature, this episode is the first and only episode to be rated TV-MA-S. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show